Field of the Invention
This invention concerns vaccines, antibodies, proteins, DNAs and RNAs for diagnosis, prophylaxis and treatment of Cryptosporidium species infections and for detection of Cryptosporidium species. In particular, this invention concerns Cryptosporidium species antigen comprised of a protein, as well as polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies directed against the antigen, DNAs and RNA encoding the Cryptosporidium species antigen and fragments and analogs thereof, and methods for production of recombinant or fusion proteins. This invention also concerns methods for diagnosis, prophylaxis, treatment of Cryptosporidium infections and detection of Cryptosporidium species.